


恋奸情热

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cock Rings, Fucking Machines, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: Nero怀疑Dante在对Vergil性暴力。





	恋奸情热

Nero怀疑Dante在对Vergil性暴力。

这个指控不太好听。但Nero经常一踏进Devil May Cry的门就嗅到血腥味，而他新鲜出炉的父亲不是眼眶红肿就是声音不对劲儿，甚至有一次他过来找Dante的时候路过Vergil那间被收拾出来当成书房的房间，无意间透过半开的门看到了Vergil坐在那里看书——这很正常，如果不是他苍白的脖子上紧紧地勒着个皮革项圈，皮革的环扣上还挂着一条更应该用在大型犬只身上的金属链。

Vergil。皮质项圈。这两个词组合在一起的冲击把Nero吓得落荒而逃。

躲了好几天，Nero才后知后觉地把这些线索串在一起。

所以现在是他曾经以为是自己父亲的Dante疑似性暴力他真正的父亲Vergil，而这俩人还是亲兄弟。

操，这都什么事儿。

直接摊牌显然不明智，Nero虽然擅长动武多过用脑，但多亏照顾孩子们的经验，他大概知道这种事的流程是要先获得证据，再隔离被伤害者以免使其受到二次伤害。他突然又想到了Vergil戴着项圈的脖子。想必Vergil自己也被过紧的皮革硌得难受，他能在那苍白的皮肤上看到上下都有粉色的勒痕，能想象到Vergil是怎样皱着眉调整项圈的位置。

Nero不算了解他缺席已久却又突然冒出来的父亲，和他的交流每每尴尬开始尴尬结束，最和谐的一次大概就是一个人撑着脸发呆一个人玩自己拆下来的手。说到这个Nero还有点委屈，即使是那样的时刻，Vergil也只留给他一个被手背挡住的侧脸。

就算Vergil和他都还没有准备好也罢，现在某种责任感驱使着Nero必须得搞清楚Vergil到底遭受了什么。于是他找理由暂住进了Dante的事务所。

晚饭是Nero做的，吃完后Vergil先上了楼，而Dante还算有点良心，在今天刷完了水池里积攒近一周的碗。

“我不敢想象你们俩都怎么过的。”Nero无从吐槽，再次担心起了Vergil的精神健康。

“嘿这可是指责错人了。如果是我一个人就只用扔外卖盒。”Dante随口提了句，“最近我得做点装备修理，声音可能有点大。”

Nero敷衍地点点头。等到了傍晚，恶魔血脉带来的敏锐听力快让他被隔壁叮铃咣铛的声音烦死了。看来Dante没骗他，这声听起来就像是修摩托。

于是Nero小心翼翼地带上房门，像个偷窥狂一样来到Vergil的门口，抓耳挠腮愣是纠结了几分钟，才犹犹豫豫地敲了敲门。

刚敲完他就后悔了。他该怎么打招呼？喂？嘿？Vergil？父亲？爸？

还好没人应答。

Vergil不可能是因为在洗澡什么的才没听到，他的房间没有浴室，堆得满满的都是书。

难道他也在Dante房间里一起修摩托？

Nero怎么也脑补不出来Vergil 拿着扳手卸零件的模样，他感觉Vergil还是更适合拆房。

直到他来到Dante半开的房间门口——这两兄弟都一个样，不喜欢关门——面前的限制级画面让他惊呆在了原地。

那根本不是什么修理武器的声音。一个像是什么重工设备似的东西，正在地上发出恒久稳定的噪音。它的主体像个老式电影放映机，车轮般骨碌骨碌转着，带动着另一头的一根东西——准确地说，是一根假阴茎，就插在Vergil屁股里的假阴茎，像个刑具似的深深捅进又快速抽出。

毫无疑问这个机器的主要功用是以F为开头的某个动词。

Nero费尽全力才克制住了直接踹门而入的冲动。

冷静，Nero，他告诉自己，仔细观察——Vergil的屁股竟然那么翘吗？不对，他是想说Vergil看起来没受到什么伤害，这看上去虽然诡异，但也不是强迫，可能只是什么个人爱好。——Vergil竟然喜欢被这玩意儿搞？

努力深呼吸了几次，Nero终于勉强攒出了把目光再次放到Vergil身上的勇气。

Vergil跪趴在地板上，腰塌下去，屁股斜对着门，Nero可以清晰地看清那个黑色的棒状物是怎样挤开Vergil臀瓣中间早已红肿的穴口，以恒定的速度和力道毫不留情地进出，将Vergil顶得大腿肌肉紧绷，脊背凹陷出线条流畅的浅沟，看起来已经几乎快要跪不住了，但有什么东西将他固定在原地，不允许他休息哪怕几秒。

Nero发现那是两道金属链。在那个机器两侧，有两条短短的锁链挂在Vergil皮质腰环的搭扣上。可能和之前的项圈是一整套？它的长度一定经过恶意调整，可能是让Vergil保持着被插入的状态扣上的，于是当Vergil已经因强制上升的快感刺激得想往前逃了，那缰绳般的锁链却还是将他拴在了这个机器上。

Nero不知道Vergil是不是自愿的。那个强大的Vergil，他生理层面上的父亲，是自愿掰开屁股，吞进这么大的一根假阴茎，被这无机质的东西插得勃起，连大腿根都潮红了起来吗？

他还听到了Vergil低低的喘息声，虽然大部分都被马达运转的声音压住了，有些却还是钻进了Nero的耳朵。Nero感觉迟来的热意从耳后一直烧到他脑袋里。冷静，Nero。他告诫自己：那是你爸爸。他应该做的是仔细听一听Vergil的声音，分辨里面有没有痛苦的含义，而不是像个变态一样对着你爸爸的屁股硬起来。

但Dante还是Vergil的亲弟弟呢。

Nero有点委屈，就像他们举办了一场家庭聚会——这个形容好像有点不准确，但性质是差不多的——但总之，Nero被排除在外了。看他得到了怎样的搪塞：修摩托？

这时，他看到了Dante。是Dante走近了，对Vergil说了什么。之后——他抬起一条腿，直接踩上了Vergil的头。

Nero怒火中烧。这是彻底的侮辱了，他能看出来Dante根本没有放轻一点儿力道，那只靴子甚至还在Vergil左脸上碾了两下。Vergil微弱地挣扎起来，随着魔力的炸开，浅蓝色的长尾慢慢从他脊椎顶端浮现。

Nero这时候还挺支持Vergil魔人化打Dante一顿的。

但接下来的进展让Nero目瞪口呆。

他看到Dante踩着Vergil的脸，单手抓住那根尾巴轻轻撸动，那是让人想到什么更色情意味的手法，让Vergil艰难地喘息着，该死的，这个时候Vergil身后的假阴茎还在进出，强迫他高高翘起臀部，而他张开的嘴唇甚至浑然不觉地蹭着Dante的鞋底。

然后Dante揪住Vergil那条坚硬灵活覆着一层蓝色鳞甲的尾巴，手臂慢慢施力。操。Nero意识到这个发力姿势要命的熟悉。Dante要像对待魔物一样，让Vergil颈椎脱臼。恶魔一般会因这下立即被处决。半魔脖子断了或许死不掉，但是，Nero咬牙切齿地想，他怎么能对Vergil这么做？所以他拼尽全力去阻止这两兄弟自相残杀，最后得到的结果是他们又开始琢磨怎么在床上弄死对方？

Nero已经有Dante对Vergil施加性暴力的证据了。他应该阻止这暴行继续。但某种血脉深处的冲动，某种让他头晕目眩硬得发痛的不当冲动将他钉死在了原地。

他眼睁睁地看着Vergil怎样痛苦地试图蜷起身子，却被身后仍在嗡嗡作响的机器操得被迫持续着跪趴的姿势，那个湿润的穴口在始终被撑满着的状态下抽搐，而Dante的力道慢慢加大——一阵令人牙酸的金属板被撕裂的声音里，Nero突然想到，他知道某些体型较大的白鼠尾巴上的皮比起小鼠会更松软，如果被捕猎者抓到尾巴，它就会一使劲儿往前猛窜，这时它半个尾巴上的皮都会像个皮套子被直接拽下来，露出尾巴上的骨头。

Vergil没有颈椎脱臼。但他的尾巴，那根魔人化后接续在脊骨上的尾巴，就像只白鼠一样被干脆利落地扯下了一半的皮肉。他尾巴里那些骨头猛地暴露在空气中，像是还没反应过来发生了什么事一样维持着被强制剥掉了鳞甲时的姿态，然后猛地抽动几下，无力地垂落在Vergil的背上，苍白的骨头掠过同样苍白的脊背留下星星的血点。

Nero忍不下去了。他一脚踹开了Dante的房门。

于是Nero目睹了Vergil是怎样一边维持着瞳孔紧缩、不可置信地盯着他的状态，一边达到了高潮。

操。

这个瞬间可能会晋级他人生中的尴尬巅峰。

Nero满脸呆滞，和Vergil对视——这对相认还没几个月，说话还没超过几十句的父子一起僵硬了。而Nero才意识到Vergil在他闯进来之前正在用舌头舔着Dante的鞋底。

Vergil好像乐在其中。

那他瞎操什么心啊？

Nero咳了一声。他脸已经红透了，但还是没办法把视线从Vergil身上转移。他先行发难，试图以分贝获得主导权：“你……你不应该这样！”

“这怎么样了？”Dante仍是调侃的语气，而Vergil把脸埋进了胳膊，只露出一点通红的耳尖——说真的，只有Nero一个人注意到这个假屌还在运行中吗？

“……你让他痛苦！做，做爱不该这么做。”

“男孩，那你来教教我们？”

Nero没话说了。他只能恶狠狠地撂下一句“来就来”。

这插曲没能打断房间里暧昧而潮湿的气氛。Dante把Vergil露着骨头的尾巴尖扯到他嘴巴旁边，“老哥，你亲自告诉他自己喜不喜欢这个。”

“……闭嘴。”他的父亲终于说出了第一句话。他声音含糊不清，仍然躲避着Nero的注视，身体因身后机器不间断的插入而颤抖着，乖乖含进了自己的尾巴。那本来用于战斗的地方却被这样对待，被拽掉一截皮肉的尾巴还被塞进嘴里，又被自己的儿子看到……这一切都让Vergil呼吸沉重拼命急喘，但他的舌头却不自觉地舔进骨头的缝隙里，并为这个疼得直抖。

Nero努力镇定下来，可这一切都是白费功夫。他突然想到小时候经常做到的梦，空豁灰白的大地，怒吼的狂风，颤抖的手将他从血泊中抱出。那是如此突兀的梦，就像是血脉的联系才突兀地将这段记忆锤进了他脑袋里。

他轻轻地去碰Vergil的脸。

于是Vergil的嘴巴，柔软潮湿的他父亲的嘴巴，就这样吞进了Nero早已发硬的性器。

Nero第一次经受这个。他还没有过性经验，青春期躁动的荷尔蒙早就全发泄到了任务和战斗上，即使是自慰也不过是随便撸几下完事。他怎么会知道第一次口交体验会经由自己父亲的嘴巴完成呢？或许文字确有先验性，俄狄浦斯的传说同样也适用于千年后。

而Dante关掉了那个机器。假阴茎被从经受了长久折磨的肉穴里拽出，Vergil发出一声呜咽，紧缩的喉咙令Nero几乎快要忍不住缴械。

Dante拉开拉链，同样坚硬的阴茎在Vergil臀瓣之间滑动，头部浅浅地戳进Vergil已经难以合拢的肛口。

我操！我操！Nero一时间都忘了Vergil嘴巴里的天堂。他崩溃地盯着Dante的下半身——传奇恶魔猎人的阴茎上有个穿环。这太超过了。他打过耳洞，一个在耳垂一个在耳骨上，也知道有人会戴舌钉或者脐环，但是——在屌上？这两个人一天带给Nero的震撼多过他活的二十多年。

Dante坦荡地迎着Nero难以言喻的目光，“他动的手。”Dante拍了拍Vergil的屁股，某种预感使Nero汗毛竖立，空气仿佛都在嘶嘶作响，梦中的风暴也终于归位，Nero紧张得就像是小孩子撞破了父母做爱，不敢眨眼也忘了呼吸，看清了Dante怎样一点一点整根插入了他的父亲。


End file.
